When household chores need to be performed, such as washing pets or cars, a warm of temperate water supply is needed. For example, in the winter months, temperate water is needed to wash a dog to loosen the natural oils accumulated in the animal's fur. Temperate water is also needed to wash the oil-based residues that accumulate on the surface of a car or its engine. Outside water faucets would be unavailable to supply this need as they would provide cold water. Hot water faucets are similarly unavailable as the hot water would typically scald the animal, or if used to de-ice a windshield, risk cracking the windshield because of the sudden temperature differential. Other uses and needs for temperate water can be realized.
Conventionally, temperate water would have to be supplied from inside a house using buckets or the like. While being carried outside, the water would typically spill or splatter, creating a mess to clean. Furthermore, the quantity that could be carried is insufficient to complete the job, requiring multiple trips for water.
Temperate water sources could also be supplied by modifying a buildings existing water lines by tapping into existing hot- and cold-water lines and connecting a mixing valve to the taps. Such modifications are expensive because a plumber must cut into existing walls to find the water pipes, make the modifications, and repair the damage to the walls.
A need exists for a device which provides an adjustable temperate-water source on demand without reconnections or modification of existing water lines.